Just a Game
by Inkhandedlady
Summary: A Summer Exchange Fic. Elphaba and Fiyero skip class, and end up playing truth or dare. But how far will each go to humiliate the other?
1. The Setup

AN: Ages ago, I joined the summer fic exchange and got a challenge from Wickedismycrack, This story feels long overdue so here it is.

It was Galinda's fault, thought Elphaba as she rushed late to class, a scowl set firmly in position on her face. If Galinda hadn't turned her alarm clock off because she needed her 'beauty sleep', then Elphaba would not be rushing late to class.

This wasn't even just any class. It was the first day of term back at school, and if it wasn't hard enough making sure Nessa was alright (she'd felt a bit homesick earlier, missing their father), and that Nessa was in the same classes, and room; to top it all off, there was a new timetable- some of her rooms had changed. Part of Elphaba wanted to run back to the dormitories, climb the short staircase and crawl back into her bed, like Galinda had done this morning, complaining that she didn't feel well. Elphaba silently berated herself for feeling that way, and picked up the pace of her running, though her harsh boots were slipping against the smooth wooden tiles.

As Elphaba rounded another corner, she bumped straight into a tall broad-shouldered figure, crashing straight to the floor. She sighed, ready to defend herself with an excuse, sure she would be sent straight to Madame Morrible. As she looked up, the face she saw there and the hand offering help were not those of an angry faced teacher, but that of a deeply amused Fiyero. If you could even associate the word deep with Fiyero, that is.

Elphaba wasn't sure which situation would have been worse, the angry teacher or Fiyero's laughter which was now ringing in her ears, but she eagerly grabbed Fiyero's hand as he helped to pull her up, glad for his help, despite his amusement.

"You ok?" He asked, seemingly concerned with her welfare. Elphaba briefly wondered where exactly Fiyero had been over the summer. He'd left Galinda in a state after breaking up with her (he wanted to feel free for summer, and had unfortunately left a sobbing Galinda in the hands of Elphaba, who could all but offer a bony shoulder to cry on before Elphaba's father bellowed for her to hurry up and get in the carriage), and heading off back to his family's house. Or palace, really. After all, he was a prince. Elphaba looked down as she mused, and blushed as she spotted her hand still in his.

"You can let go of my hand now, you know." She muttered embarrassed, as a dark blush appeared on her cheeks. He wrenched his hand out of hers awkwardly, and looked up as he heard a teacher rounding the corner. He pulled her along with him into a deserted classroom, and watched warily as Madame Morrible marched past.

"Elphaba," Fiyero turned to face her, a wicked grin on his face that was growing with every second. "It seems there's no point in going to lessons; how about a game of truth or dare?" Elphaba opened her mouth to refuse, but an idea hit her. One that would mean she could take Fiyero down a peg or two.

"Alright," she agreed," But only if you go first." Fiyero looked on unwary; after all, it was just a game. How bad could it get?


	2. The Dare

**AN: this may be bad because I have jetlag; but I am going to post this.** **Please read and review!**

"So, Master Tiggular, truth or dare?"

"Oh, that's obvious, dare. Nothing you could think of would be too hard for me. Besides, what secrets do I have that you'd want to hear?"

"True, true. Everyone already knows of your scandalous reputation, though I doubt all we've heard is actually true. Alright then, a dare. Hmm…"

Elphaba sat on the table, swinging her legs back and forth in a strangely Galinda-like way as she thought as a suitable way to humiliate Fiyero. It wasn't that she disliked him, so much that she knew that this could be an ample way to find mass amounts of entertainment.

She turned her head towards him, smiling; the expression seemed weird on her face that rarely held a grin, more commonly familiar with the usual frowns and scowls.

""Well, Master Tiggular, it seems to me that there are exactly two females at Shiz who have not yet fallen prey to your flattery: myself and Madame Morrible." Fiyero whipped round his head in surprise when Elphaba spoke; he smiled at the thoughts running through his head about Elphaba, not realising that she had also mentioned Morrible. "So," Elphaba continued. "I believe you have some charming to do." She looked down at her watch. "Lunch break begins in an hour; that would be the perfect time for Fiyero Tiggular to show exactly just how charming he can be." She smiled at Fiyero, showing more warmth than she meant to, and he felt himself automatically smiling back, though he hadn't really understood what she had just said, leaning forward to see her more clearly in the dim light; but she shrank away, and slid off the table, gathering up her book bag just in time for the next class of the morning to start. Before too long the all-familiar bell was ringing and Elphaba was out the door, only pausing to smile and remind Fiyero of his oncoming ordeal.

Fiyero was left alone in the dark empty classroom and sighed, wondering how a jokey game with Elphaba had suddenly turned into something so humiliating.

Then he realised. He was Fiyero Tiggular, famous for his scandalous reputation. What had happened to him? Usually he'd be begging for an opportunity like this, a chance he would never usually pass up, as it was likely to end in suspension, or even expulsion; it was his ticket to the free world, he thought, before a sinking feeling fell over him, as he realised one thing. He didn't want to leave Shiz.

For once in his life, he felt like he belonged. Slightly too rough for his father's court, he had always been made a fuss of at other schools, and kids had rather been in awe of him, instead of befriending him. That was another thing; he had friends here, people who he felt actually cared about him, and who he even cared about. At Shiz, he was even going to classes, and was expected to pass for a diploma.

There was one thing it all boiled down to, a person that had a tighter hold on him here at Shiz than anything else; it was completely undoubtable and undeniable; Elphaba Thropp had changed him. And yet now, she was putting him in a position that could mean anything for him. Of course, all along, Fiyero had never thought of backing down on his dare. He decided, at the end of the abnormally long train of thought, that he would ask Galinda to sort this whole mess out. She was, after all, the one person he could think off who would actually have an influence on Elphaba.

With alarm, looking up, Fiyero saw a class trudge into the previously private room. He hurried out, gaining a few smiles on the way, but he didn't see them. He was determined to find Galinda.

On the other side of the campus, Galinda was polishing her toenails as she drank some fresh orange juice, sent from Madame Morrible who felt terrible about 'Miss Upland being unable to continue with her studies, which were entrusted with Miss Thropp.' Galinda would have almost groaned, save for the fact that Elphaba was her best friend, and that she was busy looking forward to the peaceful relaxing day she had ahead of her, so that she could get used to the new term.

But, suddenly, her haven was broken by the arrival of a impatient young man. She opened her mouth to lecture him on their impromptu breakup last term, but something on his face told her it wasn't the time for that.

"Where's Elphaba?" He asked, pacing from one foot to the other as he stormed around the room.

"Um, in class, I guess." Why did he have to ask her about Elphaba? Galinda's hopes shrunk as she realised he wasn't there to ask her out.

"Well, can you help me?" He turned his face on her then, his eyes pleading. Galinda smiled at the thought that independent Fiyero needed _her_ help.

"Why should I help you? You're the one who broke up with me!" Her face somehow stayed luminous in the glowing light, even as the anger broke through her normally perfect features.

"But… she's going to make me flirt with Madame Morrible at lunch!" His face broke into extreme horror, though whether that was due to finally seeing Galinda's new pet project wheel into the bedroom or the prospect of flirting with the headmistress, no-one could be sure.

"How has Elphaba managed to secure control over you?" asked Nessa, wearing one of Galinda's purple frocks the wrong way round and slightly too much eye shadow; Galinda had left her to her own devices while in the bathroom, and it had been harder than Nessa thought. "Galinda, does this look ok?"

"Sure; it looks fine." Mutter Galinda, suddenly impatient with the girl and wanting to find out more about Fiyero's predicament.

"But, Galinda, will it make Boq fall in love with me and want to marry me and have lots of babies?"

Fiyero couldn't take any more; he had to butt in and tell them the reason behind his mess.

"We're playing Truth or dare!"

"Then just back out." muttered Nessa impatiently, her voice almost breaking into a yell. Why wasn't Galinda paying attention to her?

"So when is this?" Galinda asked.

"Lunch." Sighed Fiyero miserably. "Can't one of you, I don't know, change her mind?"

"Hah!" Both of them smiled, smiles breaking gradually into laughter. "You think we can change Elphaba's mind once she has an idea in it?" asked Galinda through bleary eyes, tears running down her face from the sudden lauyghter bubbling through her.

"Don't worry; we'll be there at lunch. But it may be more of an entertainment factor than for moral support." Fiyero left them laughing there as he tore down the hallway towards the lunch hall, sure that if he got it over and done with quickly, he could put it out of his mind. And then it would be Elphaba's turn.


	3. Lunchtime

A/N: Because I don't ever flirt (social reject alert), I had no idea how I was going to write this. In the end, I figure it turned out ok. :S Read and Review! :)

Fiyero wandered into the cafeteria; it seemed like home sometimes, where he could indulge in his daily coffee and buy himself a cake which he would usually share with Galinda; of course, now he'd broken up with Galinda he was unsure as to whom he would share his cake with. He couldn't even share it with Elphaba as she seemed to harbour some annoyance towards him; he presumed it was because of the fact he had broken Galinda's heart, though whether Galinda really missed him with her dresses and pet projects and magazines, he was unsure.

He nervously sidled up to the rack where he grabbed a tray and moved on to look at today's selections; he wondered if they had any steak, but, unfortunately, his favourite food was nowhere to be seen on the menu. He sighed despairingly at the two offerings by the kitchen staff; Shepherd's Pie and Flamingo Salad. Sure, they were nice enough foods, but he just wanted something simple. Why couldn't the cafeteria make foods like hotdogs or burgers? The coffee was the best thing they sold.

He heard a nervous giggle next to him as he stood there lost in- well, not thought, never that- some sort of reverie. He turned around cautiously, but relaxed when he saw it was just one of Galinda's friends. It still amazed him how effortlessly they managed to be so courteous to Galinda and yet completely ignore Elphaba.

"So I hear you broke up with Galinda?" Shenshen stood in front of him, smiling hopefully; couldn't she, or any of the other girls for that matter, see that he didn't want another Galinda, that the whole reason he'd left her (well there were two reasons; he was sick of her ordering him around; telling him what to wear, how to fix his already perfectly gelled hair, which coffee he should drink), was that he was fed up of just another girl obsessed with clothes and shoes and parties; he wanted something different. Someone different.

"I'm, um... taken." Fiyero muttered; it was as good as true, only the girl of his dreams seemed to want to humiliate him in front of a crowd, and the other girl he had thought he liked was going to be part of that crowd. He sighed, looking around desperately for a way out of having to speak any more to Shenshen, knowing for sure he no longer had the guts to do the dare, but before he could flee the scene, he spotted Elphaba. With Madame Morrible. Talking together, and looking at him.

Before he could ask Shenshen to cover for him, he found himself staring into the cold steel eyes of Madame Morrible.

"Now, Mister Tiggular, Miss Thropp says you wished to speak to me." A couple of metres behind Morrible stood Elphaba with Galinda and Nessarose eagerly watching. He looked around for Shenshen, but she was suddenly nowhere to be seen; no doubt scared off by the imposing figure of the headmistress. Fiyero looked across to the teacher, almost surprised she was the same height as him (weren't head teachers supposed to be taller than students), and took a deep breath.

"Madame Morrible, you're looking good today. Is that a new dress you are wearing?" Morrible stared at him in what seemed to be a mixture of disgust, confusion, surprise, and, was that a hint of amusement? He continued after she nodded, seemingly unable to speak.

"Never mind. I hear you're offering extra lessons; I'd sure like to be taught a few things by an experienced woman like you, if you're willing?" he paused for breath, flashing her his smile, knowing that these weren't his best pick up lines, but realising it was hard to flirt with someone who normally, with their yellow teeth, nest of grey hair, and sagging body wasn't exactly attractive; not like someone else he could mention, who at this very minute was staring in surprise at Madame Morrible, waiting, presumably for some sort of reaction.

"Madame Morrible? I hope you know my favourite hair colour has always been yours. It's so, so white. And, you're eyes; muddy brown, like the rivers in the monsoon season as they pass by our village." He stopped, wondering curiously if he had gone too far.

"Well well, Fiyer- I mean Mister Tiggular." As Fiyero watched Morrible blush, a worrying sensation crawled up the back of his mind, but instead of acknowledging it, he took her hand and, in front of the whole year, kissed the prune-like wrinkled substance. And least there was no way Elphaba could say he hadn't at least tried to flirt with the headmistress.

"Madame Morrible, I have one last thing to say." He bowed his head, acting ashamed. "I hope you don't mind, but I believe that I have to say that your school is better than any I've been to. In fact you're my favourite headmistress. I believe we've had some good times together, right? So I hope you understand when I tell you that I-"

"Mister Tiggular!" Morrible's exclamation cut him off and caused Fiyero to stand up straight, daring to face the teacher in the eyes. "I'll speak to you about this… matter later. Please come to my office after lunch." Fiyero would have been less worried if Morrible hadn't continued to smile at him (not even a grimace; a real smile that made his bones shiver; maybe he had gone too far).

As soon as the teacher was out of earshot, putting the lecture he'd probably receive after lunch to the back of his mind, he walked past Elphaba (and the group of girls that had obviously grown since he last looked) flashed her the smile he'd just given Morrible (but really meaning it this time), and grabbed her arm. While pulling her out of the cafeteria behind him, he heard Shenshen whisper to Pfannee,

"So that's why he said he was taken. He couldn't have chosen anyone worse, except the green girl." _Little did she know_, Fiyero thought, before growing worried that Elphaba was making him think too much.

Once out of the sight of others, in the safety of the corridor, Fiyero turned to her.

"It's my turn now, Elphaba. Go on, truth or dare?"


	4. The Wrong Love

Elphaba was dreading the choice she had to make. Many a time Avaric had boasted of the great dares him and Fiyero had thought up for each other, and if he chose truth… well, there was one question she was scared to answer. Luckily, before anything could happen, she saw Galinda coming down the hallway, a smile on her face.

Before Galinda could reach her however, she found herself making a decision.

"Truth, Mister Tiggular." She clamped a hand to her mouth, barely believing what she had just said.

"Fine then, Elphaba. No need to be so formal," he flashed her a grin before continuing, "What are your feelings for me? Is it true you have so much dislike for me, or am I a friend to you, or…?"

Galinda threw herself at the couple, sensing Elphaba's distress, only resulting in Fiyero falling on Elphaba. As the two lay in a heap, Galinda leapt up, announced Madame Morrible wanted to see Fiyero immediately and giggled before disappearing down the corridor to wreck some mischief on Boq and Nessa.

Fiyero stared down at the emerald girl who lay disoriented in front of him, struggling to get back up. She groaned, and he looked over concerned, forgetting to get back up himself.

"What is it?"

"You're. Lying. On. My. Foot." Fiyero stared down and realised he was, indeed, lying on her foot. He leapt up, apologising, before rushing down the corridor to find Madame Morrible.

"I'll be back to find out your answer." He called over his shoulder, resolving to return.

Elphaba turned down the corridor, heading to the library for refuge. How on earth was she going to tell Fiyero the truth, especially if he didn't like her back? And he, he couldn't like her back. Not _that _way. Ah, well. There was only one person in the world who could know Fiyero's thoughts, and she had no idea where they were.

* * *

Fiyero headed down the corridor, annoyed that a meeting with Madame Morrible was interrupting such an important conversation with Elphaba. He headed into the room marked 'Headteacher's Office' and stared bemused at the site in front of him.

Madame Morrible had powdered her face, changed her wig and was wearing something that must surely have come from one of those shops that Galinda liked so much to shop at. She stood up, her smile making Fiyero suddenly feel afraid, Very afraid. When she winked at him, he turned terrified.

"Mister Tiggular, I understand that earlier was wrong. So, seeing as your feelings for me are clear; I'll offer you a deal. Our love, which I thought up till now was unrequited, can blossom. If you don't tell, I won't." She reached forward to pat his cheek, and Fiyero scrunched his nose as Madame Morrible's old expired perfume hit him full on.

He couldn't move frozen to the spot.

"You know, Fiyero dear I thought that you having not moved on from your old girlfriend was merely because you were in love with that _green _girl. I never expected myself to be the object of the affections." She moved forward, pinning the fast retreating Fiyero up against a wall. His back crashed into what felt like a door handle, and he waited for the right moment to escape. "Now I truly understand why you haven't got yourself expelled." She smiled against, forcing her false teeth to fall out. As she scrambled for them on the floor, he turned the handle and flung himself at the door; however, once he had closed it again, he realised he was in a closet. He sighed, before propping up some books against the door to stop the teacher from following in there. Shuddering, he heard her struggle with the doorknob and then curse loudly.

"Madame Morrible, I believe there has been a misunderstanding." He called out, worried. There was no answer. "You see, I don't like you, like that. I'm sorry if I led you on at all." The doorknob stopped rattling, and he started to take books away from the door, before opening it. Staring out, he couldn't see Madame Morrible, until he exited the closet.

He turned at a sound, and saw her sitting on the floor… was she crying? He moved away slowly, reaching the door, before closing it behind him. Now that was (kind of) sorted, there was one more thing he needed to do. One person he needed to find.


	5. Epilogue

Elphaba found Fiyero staring exasperatedly at her room, his hand half raised, unsure whether he should knock.

"Can I help you?" She asked, eyebrows raised, but when he stared at her, instead of feeling abashed, his face changed, flushed red with pleasure. He smiled, unable to contain that he'd found her, after searching for Elphaba for the past two hours. He lent forward, kissing her, caught in the moment, forgetting neither of them had yet confessed their feelings. She obliged, her mouth sealing round his, warmth flooding her body as his arms moved to hold her. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him in closer as they forgot everything but each other. It was only as she turned to take a gasp for breath that they pulled apart, yet still encased in a hug. And Fiyero wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Where on earth have you been?" He asked, curiosity filling his face.

"Well, let's see." She spoke slowly, patronizing him, but with a smile on her face. Inside she was glowing that he seemed to care. "I went to the library for lunch, and then to the class after and then… then I spoke to Avaric. Where have you been searching?"

"Um, just that hallway, and then your sister said she saw you heading to your room." His face was conflicted; filled with understanding and embarrassment, yet curious about her visiting Avaric. He waited patiently for her to explain. She stood there in silence, refusing to explain, not sure why she should tell him about how she had to endure 10 minutes of insults to find out that Fiyero did like someone; of course, now , it all just seemed a waste of proof compared to the fact Fiyero had just kissed her.

"You don't… like Avaric, do you?" He asked, suddenly worried. He wanted Avaric and Elphaba to get along for once, but not in that way. He doubted it, but his mind still felt unsure.

"You think, after the fact I just kissed you, that I like that pig-headed womanizer?" She laughed, and he smiled, joyed to hear the rare low chuckle that made his head tingle. "No, Fiyero, I do not like Avaric. In fact, I dislike Avaric almost as much I like you."

"So, you hate him, right?" He smiled, no longer caring about his best friend getting along with the girl he loved.

"Yes." She shook her head, before leaning in for another kiss, knowing there were many more kisses to come.

* * *

Later, across campus grounds, Nessarose sat in front of a terrified Boq, worried about the purple eye shadow and the red lipstick being rubbed off on his face. He saw Galinda rush past, laughing with Avaric, who smiled as he challenged her to a game of truth and dare, not knowing that Galinda now knew a dare to beat all others, or that Madame Morrible was lusting after a more athletic strong student, renowned for his dirty jokes and distasteful conversations. As Nessarose lent in for to kiss him, Boq wistfully thought of how, if he didn't have Nessarose, he could have Galinda; but then again, who wanted someone like Galinda when he had Nessa. As he turned back to face Nessarose, he handed her a tissue, a determined look on his face.

"You don't need that makeup to have me. I'm already yours." She smiled, wiping away the garish colours, before, for once, _he_ kissed _her_.

**AN: It's done. That was easier than expected :) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry that I didn't reply, I'll do better with stories in future *pinky swear*. So, thanks to Dee, Poppy, Akasharogue, TheGirlDefyingGravity, Greengirl16, All's Fair, Squint, Elphaba1fan, obsessive-Elphaba, WickedIsMyCrack, Botherer1337, ChanelBesos, StuckInSouthStairs, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, ChildOfTheWilderness, James Birdsong, FabalaTiggular and ghostly bender, and anyone who reviews this in the future.**


End file.
